


尸香

by ilovehasebeforever



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehasebeforever/pseuds/ilovehasebeforever
Summary: 芦苇荡一战战败的狼，被用来给御子一个下马威。





	尸香

半人高的芦苇荡里，风把白色的花穗吹的乱摇。

 

苇名城的盗国功臣满共也就这几个，剑圣孙子的他自然认识狼，也交过几回手，可能是因为身份差距，忍者从不出全力，败退之后冷冰冰背几句义父教的漂亮话，就走了。

 

只是这次，不得不出全力的情况下，狼还是输了，太刀插进狼的左手钉进地里三寸，忍者的手边喷出血液边发颤，慢慢浇进地里，空气里全是铁锈味。

 

带着面具的下人扛回平田九郎，小家伙看见自己的忍者是这般惨状，又惊又恼，呼喊着狼的名字，被扎在地上的忍者想挣扎，被弦一郎再补一脚。芦花海里，御子的凄惨的叫声是唯一的声音。

 

弦一郎也没把忍者放在心上，只是有些烦躁。御子的小动作让他不得不从前线战事分心出来，他觉得有必要让御子知道一下大人的手段是什么样子的。

 

“不要再做无谓的抵抗了。”弦一郎踩着狼的头，也不看九郎，脚下一点点发力，胀得要炸了的痛让狼不得不再次清醒过来。“卿子，我会给你些教训。”

 

弦一郎卸下的大弓，斗篷也扯下来，边角揉成一块塞进忍者嘴里。狼气力不够，吐都吐不出。九郎恶狠狠地盯着他，肩膀摆出挣脱的架势，只等寄鹰稍微松口气他就逃开。

 

这点小动作，苇名顶点的男人怎么可能看不出来。他最后的仁慈也没了，只想早点把这孩子造反的心思磨平。

 

弦一郎粗暴地撕坏狼的外衣、内衬、宽松的裤子，满是伤疤和冷汗的背暴露在空气里，血腥味儿更浓了。忍者总是捂得严严实实，后背反而比脸白得多，只是上面的疤痕触目惊心，三年前那一刀改变了主从两个人的命运。九郎已经猜到他想干什么，不敢相信不想相信，弦一郎解开腰带，略显蓬勃的阳物让少年气得眼睛通红。刚才那场战斗到不足以让弦一郎起反应，但该硬的时候他自然没问题。

 

强迫御子最珍视的忍者给他口交、射他脸上，比强暴下面更能折损小孩子的心，可是谁知道这忍者是不是憋着气准备咬死他，弦一郎也只好对着狼的后腰狠狠一拳，骨头断裂的闷响连御子都听见了，彻底打垮少年的心理防线，他哭着请求弦一郎停下。狼蜷缩着的腿像被抽走了筋，无力地任由对方硬掰开他的臀缝。

 

弦一郎稍有满足，轻笑着：“这是惩罚，不是交涉，御子。”

 

狼已经感觉不到自己腰以下了，刚才的一拳最起码把腰椎打碎了，腿现在不能动也没有多少知觉，想躲开也不行，下半身跟一块死肉一样，似乎有什么东西在戳，好像有铁块推进来，即使干涩也阻挡不了。弦一郎也给他绞得生疼，低喘着，对准狼的咽喉把人照着死里掐，两根指头捏死就让趴着的狼断了力气哦，里面像尸体一样没了反应。

 

御子的嘴被寄鹰捂着，瞳孔因为恐惧不断哆嗦，哭都哭不出声音来。怕他看得还不够清楚，弦一郎抽出阴茎把狼翻个身，两人下半身交合处都是血，狼下身只剩下绑腿和鞋袜，心里数一数二重要的人、唯一的依靠，被仇敌分开双腿操弄，还有咕叽咕叽的活塞声。这样淫靡的惨状，御子一阵剧烈的咳嗽后吐了出来，寄鹰怕他被自己的呕吐物呛着，赶忙松开捂着嘴的手，御子边哭边吐，胃里的都出来完了，干咳不止。

 

狼身体里，血半温不热，干着这个流血的洞让弦一郎又恶心又兴奋。寄鹰按着九郎，狼回来了点知觉，睁开眼是弦一郎摇晃的身影，勉强回忆起发生的事，自己怎样都无所谓，想到御子还在一旁，心脏刺痛。

 

“请求您……不要看……”狼嘶哑的嗓子挤出这几个字，还不得不带上吃痛的喘息，御子被人掐着头发，不得不把自己的忍者被侮辱的样子烙在眼底。

 

粗暴地进出忍者的下身，这半死不活的杂种狗一点声响没有，刚才故意把腰椎砸断，他下半身软烂得像滩泥，却没有水。再怎么这也是个矮小的男人的后穴，肠肉都撑到极限了，也把弦一郎夹得生疼，操得他后面流血了才稍稍舒服一点。弦一郎满脸无所谓，倒是扭头看着九郎。少年被这等屈辱的场面气得头脑发麻，眼泪止不住，咬紧牙关一下下做无用的挣扎，骂也骂不出口。知道自己快到了，抓紧狼大开的双腿，捅得一下比一下狠，把浓稠滚烫的浊液射进狼身体深处，弦一郎舒畅得叹了口气。平日侍寝的女人还真不能给他如此高高在上支配一切的快感，哪怕女子身下滑得像没有底的井，跟这个粗糙又带着血味的野狗一比，索然无味。

 

从狼的身体里抽出来，弦一郎慢条斯理穿好裤子系上腰带，旁边的寄鹰把苇名家纹的斗篷披上他的肩，弓帮他背好，看御子两眼空洞地跪着，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说不出完整的话，抬手示意把人扛走。

 

只是从那后侍寝的女子他怎么也提不起兴致来，阖眼就是那天宛若奸尸般的恶心，以及难以启齿的兴奋。

 

END


End file.
